


楼寓*成意

by lingqing



Series: 楼寓*成意 [1]
Category: M/M - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingqing/pseuds/lingqing





	1. 一

一  
华灯映得整座都城如同白昼，现在正是城里最有名的花街上的每家店都开始开门迎客的时候。  
每家都各有千秋，但其中要说最红的，还是左边第六家千春楼。仅凭它那镂花鎏金的楼房建筑，就已经足够吸引人驻足，就更别说门前和窗里探头挥袖的如花似玉的姑娘们了。  
要问这里的头牌花魁，那就更有的说了。千春楼的成意姑娘啊，我看就是天上下凡的仙姑都比不上呢，您可别不信，等到酉时，您去那春菲阁瞧上一眼，保准一掷千金，和其他人一样，禁不住把手里的红绡抛台子上去。  
我没去过，但要是您去了，可要多帮我多看几眼。  
有新来汴京的，听了别人的流言真的有感兴趣去往千春楼看的。  
那千春楼门前的牌匾是用的小叶紫檀，上书的“千春楼”三个字贴了金胶，听说是这楼的主人亲自挥毫的，字迹十分清雅秀丽。  
后院有个人工湖，湖里那座湖心楼名作春菲阁，仅一层，构造精妙，请的应天府的“楼痴”何乌取址选材，画图监工，从整体到细节，各方面都细致得很。  
最惹眼的，还是四面的窗。这座阁楼无墙，仅靠四角的木柱负重支撑。柱与柱之间全以窗扇围住，窗扇上以苏绣和镂雕结合，有山有川，有人有景，就是一巴掌大的地方，都够一个普通木匠研究一天了。  
春菲阁白日里四周垂幔，如有云雾，到了晚上酉时，便是另一番截然不同的光景。飞檐上灯，除去围幔，撤掉窗扇，这阁楼就成了座亭。  
成意就在亭里起乐或是起舞，而客人们在湖上乘舟观赏。往往到了申时这湖上就不再让人上船了，因为位置早就满了。  
等成意的表演结束，客人们可以持绣着自己名字的红绡抛到亭上，意思是想与成意姑娘共度良宵。  
是的，成意不仅是歌舞妓，她也卖身，但并不是谁出的银两多就可以喜拥佳人。千春楼的妈妈宠她宠得很，成意晚上跟谁，一向都是听她自己的意思。她要是对这人青眼有加，不收任何金银财宝都可以；可要是她看不上，你就是把家都典当了她也不多望一眼。  
能入得了成意姑娘眼的，又让人妒又让人羡。第二天这人肯定会被平日里和他来往甚密的朋友追问如何，这人当下肯定会说美得很，但下次再邀他同去千春楼，他却是硬拉也不去了。这渐渐成了这街上一个怪谈，有人猜测是不是成意伺候得不行，但即便是真的不行，那也丝毫不影响蜂拥的男人们争相去看这个花魁小姐。  
这里面的秘辛，还是要知底的人来讲。  
那位楼痴何乌，与成意是多年好友，春菲阁就是他特意给成意建的。提起自己这位红颜知己，何乌脸上全是不屑，评价说，那人就是个喜爱玩弄别人的纨绔。  
任谁也不能把姑娘比作纨绔啊，但这还得接着看成意身边的人怎么说。  
从小服侍成意的两个丫头莺儿和燕儿说起这，定会低头掩笑，羞红了脸说：“这夜里的事，我们怎么知道，公子这些爱好，我们可不敢去听墙角。”说着把成意晚上折腾的床榻收拾好，把扔在地上用完的脂膏盒扔掉，又把新买的放在榻上的小柜子里。  
千春楼和成意最要好的青芜住在成意隔壁，看见成意梳妆好，神采奕奕地走过自己房门，凤目一暼，假装嘲弄，说：“成意姑娘夜里能不能轻点儿，我这儿都睡不好觉。”成意很是配合，以袖掩面，双眼娇羞地偷望她，说：“可真是对不起姐姐了，可昨儿那位公子哥味道是真不错，一时没忍住。”青芜演不下去了，挥手赶人，嫌弃地说：“快走，口水都快流下来了。我说你……你也不知道心疼那些男人点儿，我每次见他们个个都是扶着腰出来的，不知道的还以为你是个吸精的妖精呢。”成意收起羞容，表情一变，竟和玩世不恭的男人没什么两样，笑嘻嘻地看着青芜，并没有反驳。  
真相明了，这个花魁成意，原来是个男人扮的。  
但他骗了那么多人，就没人告发吗？还真没有，想想刚刚那位的态度就能明白点儿。成意能看上的，一有钱经常照顾他家生意，二长得好，三性格软或者不成器，为的是被他上过之后，只需要威胁，他们会顾忌自己脸面，就不用怕事实被捅出去。汴京城里人流量大，也有不少外地进来的，加起来，被他骗过的没一百也有二十了。


	2. 二

二  
这位成意的故事先放放，接下来，要说说另一位主人公了。  
在花街东边，是另一条繁华的街道。食坊，布店，绣楼，样样俱全，种种皆上品。  
现在正是未时，昨天同成意睡过的那位公子，是这城里员外的小公子，名唤李延，此时正在一家酒楼给他表哥请接风宴。  
他这位表哥叫楼寓，来自应天府，此次来汴京是想把自家生意发展到这儿。  
李延幼时在楼寓家住过几年，两人同岁，从小就交好，李延今天虽然身体不适，但楼寓来了，自己就是残废了也要为他洗尘。中午两人已在家里吃过，那是李家名义，现在是两个兄弟之间的。  
楼寓觉得李延今天很不对。刚见时就觉得他精神不振，询问，姑父冷哼了一声，说他贪玩而已。李延讪笑。  
但楼寓直觉不仅是贪玩，要是平常的话，李延私下就早神采飞扬地和自己说晚上一起的妓子技巧如何了，怎会是现在这种挫败感。到酒楼时李延坐下前竟然要了一个软垫放在椅子上，楼寓觉得自己想对了。  
席上李延本就是强振气力陪饭，楼寓有意灌醉他问出实话，半坛酒下肚，李延就软在桌子上了，这时候当然是心里不舒服就不会想着藏着了。楼寓一问，他就倒豆子似的全都说干净了。  
李延说完都有了哭腔，楼寓觉得好笑。你自己糟钱去那青楼，让人耍了还委屈，赔钱又赔人，谁让你不会看人，连性别都分不清。  
有了这次教训，自己这个只知道玩乐度日的表弟应是知道怕了，最好就此告别那些让人丧志的烟柳地，好好和姑父学习经商。不过那个“花魁”，楼寓有了点儿别的心思。  
这饭算是吃完了，楼寓揽着人下楼叫了两个轿夫，给了银钱让人送回家里，而他自己却往西边去了。


	3. 三

三  
丫头莺儿和燕儿从湖上坐了船到了亭里，莺儿拿着食盒在桌上放了几碟点心和一壶茶，燕儿凑到成意耳边说：“公子，今天来了条‘大鱼’。”话里的兴奋都满出来了。  
成意瞪了她们一眼，问：“你们俩最近又看什么话本了？”  
莺儿轻拍燕儿肩膀一下，说：“没，就是……山匪和小姐的。公子先别说这个了，刚刚我们俩真的看见个大……不是，是又有钱又好看的男人。”  
成意笑了：“来看我的哪个没钱？好看还能有我好看？”  
莺儿接着说：“真的公子，那人进门就给了门口迎客的徐六五两的银锭！”燕儿忍不住插嘴：“还有还有，他长得很英气，明明只是身青色袍子，却跟天上织女做的似的，穿他身上显得既高大又挺拔，那腰……”  
成意看这两个小姑娘没羞没臊的，真是跟自己跟得久了，说得眼睛都要放光了。  
他有点儿兴趣了：“真这么好？”“是啊公子，他要是能天天来就好了，不过听口音像是应天府那边的，怕是来探亲的吧。”  
正说着，酉时就要到了，两个丫头坐船退下了，成意吃了会儿茶，便走到了亭中央的琴台前。  
他有意抬眼往四周的船上看，一眼就看见了那个青衣男子，当即心里赞叹：果然是个能让人喜欢的。  
他往那个方向笑了一下，引来一片惊吵，楼寓装出和旁边的男人一样的急色，争论姑娘到底是在看谁，但亭上琴音传来的时候，却像是点了众人哑穴一样，一片寂静。  
如春风如秋雨的韵律，婉转而惑人。  
楼寓不禁望向亭里的人，这时候是真的想好好了解一下这位成意姑娘了。  
楼寓细看着亭上的人，心想这勾栏里的美人与仙乐，还真让人乐不思蜀。  
曲毕，男人们如梦初醒，绣着金线的红绡连片地被抛到亭上。楼寓来得匆忙没准备，索性把自己腰带解下来扔上去。  
但成意今晚并不打算留谁。  
到了卧房里，莺儿燕儿伺候他洗脸，燕儿遗憾地问：“公子你不喜欢我们说的那个吗？”  
成意擦完手，把巾帕递给莺儿，说：“喜欢。”说着把镯子拿下来，又对着镜子等她们给自己拆头上的东西。  
燕儿性急，问：“那今天……”莺儿替成意把话说了：“你见公子哪次第一回就把人留下了？”  
燕儿还是不懂，说：“那他要是以后不来了怎么办？”  
成意胸有成竹，说：“他会来的。你没看见他那表情，跟那些男人一样，我就不信他放得下。”他拿起刚挑出来的那个男人的腰带，上面绣着一个“寓”。


	4. 四

四  
成意的自信并没有扑空，之后的几天那人果然都来了，次次挥金如土地打赏钱，脸上那着迷的表情看得成意都有点儿心痒。他和别人对自己的心思没什么不同，但那相貌就是不会让人觉得厌恶或是被冒犯。  
钓鱼也不能总放线，成意也怕鱼跑了。今天结束后，成意把那人第一天抛上来的腰带交给妈妈，她恭敬地弯了弯腰，拿着腰带去叫人了。  
哦，其实这个千春楼啊，整个都是成意的。  
回了卧房，里面已经点上了催情的香，红帐拢在床榻上。  
成意换上了一身轻透的纱衣，既撩人，又不会轻易被看穿自己的性别。  
调暗了灯光，侧躺在床上静候佳人。  
楼寓跟着带路的仆人到了门前，装成急不可耐地推门而入，反手关门，几步走到帐前，又畏缩又心悦地叫：“成……成意姑娘。”  
成意让他逗笑了，抬手拉着他腰带把他带倒在自己身上，双手绕到他脖子上，勾唇一笑。  
饶是楼寓定力好也有点被迷得五迷三道了。他定了定神，正想着接下来一步该怎么走，身下美人开口了：“寓公子，还不知道您全名叫什么呢。”  
楼寓抿抿嘴，眉眼里全是对这人的喜爱，回他：“楼寓。”  
成意得知后笑意更甚，用了点力把人拉下来，说：“真好听。”尾音消失在两人相接的唇舌间。  
楼寓主动张嘴把他的舌头迎进来，舌尖却在他嘴里碰到一颗药。他一转念，舌头动了几下，把那药勾了过来。  
那药自然是春药，可没几个人在知道实情后心甘情愿让他上的。但在他们反应过来的时候，这颗借一开始的吻送进去的药已经开始让他们浑身无力了，只能任人摆弄了。  
成意正被他这猝不及防的动作弄得晃神，就感觉到这人顶着那药压到了自己喉咙，强迫他咽了下去。  
成意瞪大了眼，想把楼寓推开，却被他一只手就把双手压到床上，继续这个变了目的的吻。  
平日里完全是压着别人做这种事的成意被亲得头晕目眩。  
楼寓亲够了，好心放开他的嘴，笑着看他接下来的反应。  
成意缓了口气张口就骂：“你吃了豹子胆了！敢把那种药让我吃！”  
楼寓被他这种颠倒黑白的指责逗得笑出了声，一脸无辜地说：“可那不是成意姑娘放在嘴里的吗？”“我……”成意不知道怎么反驳，心里明白这人怕不是表面那样是个只懂作乐的傻子。  
楼寓没松开他的手，而另一只手径自探向了下面，抚着那个和自己胯下三寸一样的物件，装糊涂问：“呦，成意姑娘，你下面多出来的东西是什么啊？”  
成意穿的纱裙很短，下摆还是分片的，楼寓的手轻易地钻进去，两根手指从他的小腹摸到有点立起来的肉茎，接着说：“怎么，还硬了？”  
成意气红了一张脸，无奈手脚都被压住，刚刚的药也起了效，一点力都使不出，但他何时受过窝囊气，就算全身被制住嘴上也不示弱：“你把老子放开我就让你知道它是什么！”说得咬牙切齿，可这目前的形势可没给他长一分气势。  
楼寓恢复了平常的做派，换掉那些装傻充愣的表情，低下头直直望向成意已经含了春的眼，说：“姑娘家怎么能这么粗鲁呢？不如让我来教教成意姑娘，这话，该怎么说，”他握住下面两个肉球，“这东西，该怎么用。”  
成意让他摸得情欲一波波往外涌。楼寓已经开始脱他衣服了。他问：“你这些日子都是装的？你早就知道我是个男人？”  
楼寓咬着他下巴，舔到他脖子，说：“对啊，我好龙阳，怎么会为一个女人费这么大心思。”成意这身衣服本就是为了床笫上的情趣，楼寓索性不解了，往外一扯就撕开好大一个口子，水红色的纱衬着身下人的皮肤，楼寓觉得自己可能也受了那药的影响，不然怎么能硬得这么快。  
成意一半胸膛露在外面，乳晕淡红，那个小小的奶头随着成意的呼吸上下起伏，和他的琴音一样，勾着人想一探究竟。楼寓俯身含住，以唇舌去逗弄。成意侧身躲，楼寓按住他腰身，从衣服裂口里伸进去，摸到他后背，托着他迎向自己。  
成意从来都是上面的，在床上从来都是他主导，哪儿有人碰过他这种地方，所以他也是头一次知道自己这儿竟然这么敏感。在楼寓的轻咬下，他没忍住喉咙里的呜咽声。  
楼寓听到后闷闷笑了几声，松开压着他的手，捏上另一边的小东西。  
成意一得放松就想拽着他衣服拉开他，可这时候他全身除了那孽根全都是软的，能控制住不大叫着求摸已经是很不错的了。楼寓下面那个硬起来的东西还顶在他胯间磨蹭他的，动作情色而猥亵，可他又忍不住回应。  
楼寓重重地吮吸了一下嘴里的奶头，抬眼看向成意，开玩笑说：“怎么里面没奶？”  
成意看都不愿意看他，更别说回答。可不断扭动的双腿却暴露了他现在的欲望渴求。  
楼寓撑着床抬高了身体，抚摸着他的胸膛，内心暗诽，明明身体这么健壮，穿上女装却显得纤弱得不行，歌声也那么细腻悠扬，真是个值得琢磨窥探的人。他忍不住问：“你是个妖精吧？”  
成意瞪他，说：“对，我是个吸人精气的妖精。”  
楼寓挑了挑眉，心里竟还真有点怀疑这是真的。他分开他的双腿压向两边，伸长手拿过成意放在枕边的脂膏盒，边把盖子打开扔到床里面，边说：“那我今天晚上可得小心点了，可不能让你这个妖精吸干了。”他从里面挖了一块抹在成意紧闭的穴口，冰凉感让成意身体抖了一下，想合拢腿却被挡住，只能瘫软在床上，做人案上鱼肉。  
成意是头一回在下边，难受，心里难受身上也难受，于是又骂他：“原本以为是个只知道挥霍的废物，没想到是个披着假皮的狼。”  
楼寓把这话当成对自己伪装的夸赞，手指摸到一个触感不同的地方，用了点力按上去，惹得成意向上挺了挺腰，喊：“你把手拿出来！”  
楼寓怎么可能听他的，又钻了根手指进去一直按在那儿，享受着成意在他操控下陷于情绪的景象，嘴上不忘调笑：“怎么，是我弄得你不舒服吗？不如你自己来怎么样。”说着就拉过成意的一只手摸到他的入口。  
成意抽不回手，被迫碰到自己从没碰过的地方，摸了一手融化的油。  
楼寓看着他纠结的表情心情好得很，把他平常抚琴的指尖按压在放松下来的肉上，坏心思地问：“要摸摸里面吗？这儿可是比你上面那张嘴乖得多。”成意恼羞地让他松开，楼寓不依不饶地说：“不行，我弄得你不舒服，你来不是更好？”明明他眼见着成意前面的孽根已经滴了水，却还是不放过他。  
楼寓又问他：“我弄得你舒服吗？”  
成意气得发抖，说：“舒服……”  
楼寓眯眼笑了，终于放开了他的手，而插在他身体里自己的手指也抽了出来，慢悠悠地解开自己松垮了的衣服，脱了放在床尾，握着自己那根东西抵在泛着水光的穴口。  
成意往下一瞄，慌不迭地往上躲，高声喊：“你有病啊，你扩张好了吗？那么大一东西你就往里挤？”  
楼寓动作顿住，表情难得尴尬，说：“我刚刚不是扩张了吗？我觉得已经……”  
“你自己比比你下面那玩意儿比两根手指粗多少！”成意喊得自己都有点头晕。他刚刚还以为这人耍他耍得这么熟练肯定是个老手，没想到技巧这么糙，自己竟然还栽他手里了。  
楼寓还在等他接着说。  
成意翻了个白眼，嘲讽他：“你不会是个雏儿吧？”  
楼寓听他这么说，就想进去，可又感觉现在似乎不能进去，只能先在他腿根蹭，说：“不是，我去过妓院。”  
成意皱了眉：“就你这不管不顾往里冲的烂活儿没人骂你？”  
楼寓无话可说。还真没人骂过他。他不是雏，有欲望了也会去找小倌，但那些小倌不是自己先扩张好了，就是在自己以为弄好了进去的时候不会反抗的，就算有时候他们会哭，楼寓也以为那是情趣。所以他从来不知道那原来是没扩张好的错。  
气氛一阵尴尬，成意先忍不住了，缩腿踹了他一下，说：“你躺下，我来，老子比你经验丰富多了。”  
楼寓按住他腿不让他动，默不作声地把手指又伸了进去。  
成意叹了口气，竟然觉得他有点可怜。说实话他也说不准自己现在还有没有在上面的力气。刚刚楼寓给自己揉的那一通其实也不算坏，他索性破罐破摔，放弃反抗了。  
楼寓被他那么一点明，连调情的兴致都弱了，但没有上了床萎了的道理，只能闷声继续扩张，试图一会儿再把脸面找回来。  
在楼寓四根手指都可以轻松进出的时候，他试探着问：“现在可以了吗？”  
成意已经被药力弄得眼花了，他费力地喘着气，说可以了。楼寓这才又把东西顶在了那儿。  
全都放进去的时候两人都舒了一口气。  
楼寓看着成意的脸，问：“疼吗？难受吗？”  
成意让他这态度气得不行，憋得额头上青筋都出来了还问我难不难受。他回答说：“难受。”  
楼寓顿时退也不是进也不是，接着却听见成意又说：“你倒是动啊，敢情不是你吃药了。”  
楼寓这才恍然，明白他表情原来是受不住情热。他放心了，这才放松了紧张心思，挺动着腰开始抽送。  
楼寓虽然不懂扩张，但现在这项工作他还是有真正资历的，不然那些青楼早就把他列在黑名单里了。他现在也知道要仔细看成意的脸色，再思考自己这样做得是不是对的了。  
楼寓弓着腰，成意的双腿屈在他身体两边，向下一看就能看见自己的肉茎在那个穴里进出，水淋淋的，还有被拍红的白净腿根，让人想要发狂。  
成意的那处渐渐地被顶弄出了异样，心里的不悦被此时的快感冲淡，双手手随着楼寓的节奏攥紧又松开。  
楼寓看着他迷乱的脸，心里软得不行，右手伸到他背后，紧拥着成意，把脑袋埋在他肩颈处，愈发狠地抽插。  
绸被上纠缠着的两个人，上位者宽肩窄背，劲瘦有力的腰身不断耸动，浑身布汗，长发与下位者的缠在一起，如同结发。  
而下位者受药的影响，面上泛春，全身都透着粉，半裹在水红色的残破纱衣里，双手紧抓着身下的被子，却又在男人接连的撞击中发出隐忍的呻吟声，看似痛苦，但射在他胸膛上的体液却昭示着他很舒服，双腿大张地迎接男人又深又重的攻击，淫靡艳丽。  
肉体相撞的声音和呼吸声回响在卧房里，男人偶尔在他耳边说话，便看见他摇头，可又在男人停下动作后难耐地喊“相公”，于是又是一场鱼水之欢。


	5. 五

五  
楼寓视线来回地在成意身上扫视。他觉得他这个人真是各方面都让他想好好地吃透了。平时他表演时的清冷，被揭开真相时的错愕恼怒，还有现在，被他肏狠了时候的失神的表情，软糯的声音，和柔软迎纳他的身体，真让他想时刻都能尝到。  
楼寓在他身体里射过两次，现在正按着成意侧躺在床上，正面揽着他的背，上面细细地吻他的脸，下面速度虽慢下来了，但每次抽出进去的时候总是蹭过成意最敏感的那个地方。  
成意在不知道的时候眼泪都下来了，释放过好几次的身体虚弱无力，摇着头说不要了。  
一开始的那颗药的效力快退尽了，成意也被折腾得觉得自己丢了半条命。他手推楼寓，想躲开。楼寓把他压得更紧，伸出舌尖舔他湿润的眼，又向下舔到嘴角。成意张嘴就咬住，疼得楼寓一抖，他捏住成意的两颊，等他张嘴就把舌头伸了进去，接着尝里面，腰胯也惩罚地加大了力度往里撞。  
成意哭腔都被堵成了闷声，又被连续的顶弄撞碎了，活生生像是一只被困住的猛禽，尖喙被磨平了，爪子也收起来了，蜷在金笼里，原来多么让人敬畏又忍不住憧憬，现在就多么惹人怜惜。  
现在已经过了亥时，灯早就燃尽，只有窗外透进的月光勉强照出床上两人的轮廓。  
楼寓回咬了一下他舌尖，在下面收紧的时候又猛冲了几下，放松射在了里面。  
成意又哭了出来，里面有种被灌满的感觉，难受，还累，还生气。  
楼寓却是很开心，他想把这人收起来当自己的宝贝。他没拔出来，舍不得，嘴也没松开，也不怕他咬了，甚至想他咬就再来一次。这么想着，怀里人还真又咬了他一下，这一下他连疼都想不起，动着腰让半软的肉茎又在里面滑了几下，带出了一滩精液流在身下的被子上。  
成意那儿早肿了，他一动就疼。他一偏头两人的唇舌分开，说滚。  
楼寓笑，凑上去又想亲他，被成意一手捂住脸，他舔他手心，恶心地人松开了，于是就又凑过去。  
成意又掐住他脖子，骂他：“你要不要脸！”  
楼寓抓住他手放在自己脸上蹭了蹭，说：“这不是在这儿呢吗？”  
成意顺势拧他脸，可楼寓脸皮厚，就给他拧也不躲。他算是知道自己说不过他了，但手还是忍不住用力，说：“拿出来。”  
楼寓嬉皮笑脸地问：“什么啊？”  
“老子说把你那玩意儿拿出来！”  
楼寓“哦”了一声却是把手顺着他腰背滑下去，摸了一手精液上来放在他脸前，问：“是说这个吗？可你不是吸精的妖精吗？”  
成意差点儿咬碎一口牙，拉开他两条胳膊往后躲。  
楼寓把人抱回怀里，把东西退了进来，当心肝儿哄：“好啦，我这不是出来了吗。”说着还试图顺毛，但一碰到成意汗湿的脖子就忍不住揉。  
成意咬住他脖子，用牙磨着咬出了牙印，嘴酸了才松开，恶狠狠地说：“姓楼的，我跟你没完。”殊不知他现在这样子在楼寓眼里跟只小奶猫似的，咬的地方只有痒意，撩得他下面又有点儿抬头。但成意真的是累极了，连推他都没想起来就睡过去了。  
感觉到扑在自己心口平稳的呼吸的时候，楼寓把人轻轻松开，穿好衣服出门叫人。  
莺儿听声音上楼，见是他出来的时候脸色都白了，但还是听人吩咐让小厮抬了桶热水进屋。莺儿进了屋眼都不敢往床那边瞄，心痒跳得脑袋晕。  
等下人们都下去了，楼寓又把衣服脱了，抱着成意放在浴桶里，里外都弄干净了，自己简单地洗了一下，把床上被子换了一套，这才把人抱进怀里闭上眼。


	6. 六

六  
成意是头一回留人过夜之后第二天起这么晚，醒的时候旁边的被子都凉了，让他大清早的就莫名火起，开了这个千春楼第一天觉得自己真是个卖身的。  
缓了半天成意才坐起来，穿衣服发现枕边放着枚玉佩，拿起来想扔，可一摸觉得质地上乘，又舍不得了，随手扔柜子里。  
隔壁的青芜今天看见成意，脸上一阵欲言又止，想了半天还是什么都没说，心里知道这位昨晚该是让人算计了。今天看见那个男人神清气爽地出门她惊讶得不行，现在看见成意起晚了，脸上还全是怒意，就是她也不敢这时候去惹他。  
成意原本是打算出来透透气，看见青芜这表情就又推门回屋了，甩门声震得青芜捂住了耳朵。  
过了会儿妈妈上楼了，看见青芜在外面，就好奇地问：“青芜啊，昨儿那位公子今天走的时候赏了一大笔钱，和往常那些不一样啊。”  
青芜压低了声音劝她：“您可别现在去跟成意提，这次我觉得咱千春楼得翻了天。”  
今天千春楼门口难得挂了个牌子，上面写着成意姑娘最近不表演了，也谢绝待客。  
楼寓晚上提着盒子过来的时候看见那牌子，笑了笑，径直往成意住的地方走。  
莺儿和燕儿在楼下拦他，说：“公子……啊不小姐……不是，主子现在不见客。”  
楼寓笑着说：“你们知道是我惹他生气的吧？”  
两人心生嘀咕：那你还笑得出来，今天我们可是过得油煎似的。面上为难，不答话。  
楼寓接着说：“你们让我过去，我保准还你们一个高高兴兴的主子，怎么样？”  
莺儿和燕儿正犹豫着，楼寓已经当她们默认了，侧身就往楼上走。  
他推门进去的时候，成意正裹在被子里躺着，脸朝着里面，听见推门声还以为是两个丫头来送饭，什么都没说，等他听见并不熟悉的脚步声停在自己身后时才觉得不对。  
楼寓半蹲下，手伸进被子里，摸索着给他揉腰。  
成意拿开他手，虽然腰酸，但还是强忍着坐起来，拎着跪在地上的楼寓的衣领，像是恨不得掐死他一样，扯着嘶哑的嗓子说：“姓楼的，你看我下次不干死你！”  
楼寓不挣扎，甚至想直接上去亲他，明明时间不长，他怎么觉得这人这么可爱。  
成意见他眼神就知道他没把自己话当真，再次觉得心累，想着要不先揍一拳解恨，楼寓握住了他手，看样子像是想亲上去，成意赶紧甩开了。  
楼寓一点儿都不尴尬，看着像是又披上了那张假皮。笑着打开放在脚边的食盒，从里面端出一盅粥，说：“那也得等你恢复了。”  
成意质疑地看着他。  
楼寓接着说：“我在下面也是可以的。”  
成意皱了眉，他不信。  
楼寓自顾自地把碗递过来，特别殷勤地说：“我姑父家的厨子做的粥特别香，用的是北方运来的米，加的黑鱼头汤熬的，起锅时放了鱼片和香菇，你尝尝？”  
成意确实是一天没吃饭了。  
楼寓又加了句：“吃饭了才好干我啊。”  
成意伸手接过来了。  
楼寓也不动，就看着他吃。  
成意觉得别扭，说：“你可以走了。等我什么时候有兴致了再派人去叫你。”  
楼寓问：“你就不怕我跑了？”  
成意心想这粥还真挺好吃，抬头瞥了他一眼，说：“要不我把你锁屋里？”他眼见着楼寓眼睛一亮，他差点把粥碗扔他脸上，强行镇定，说：“不怕。”  
楼寓又从盒子里拿出一碟小菜，托在手里方便成意夹，说：“配这个更下饭。”  
成意夹了一筷子，没一会儿又夹了一筷子。  
楼寓见碗快见底了，问：“还要吗？”成意把碗递给他。  
成意吃饭楼寓伺候着，两个人很和平地吃了顿饭。  
楼寓把碗筷收进食盒，直愣愣问了句：“你有药吗？”见成意面露疑惑，又加了句：“就是给下面消肿的药。”  
成意脸红了，又是气的又是羞的，说：“我还用不着那些。”  
楼寓担心地说：“那可不行，昨晚上我给你洗的时候都有点肿了，不涂药会难受的。”顿了顿了然地说，“你是不是不好意思让他们买？还好我给你带了。”说着他把一个小瓷盒拿了出来。  
成意下面确实难受，休息了一天也没见好。他房里没消肿的药，毕竟他平常也用不着，也不想让丫头去买，干脆想等它自己好。见楼寓有心买了，他不知道自己是该生气还是道谢。  
楼寓把盒子放在他手里，撑起身贴他耳边轻声说：“乖，早点儿好了早点儿才能干我啊。”嘴唇蹭过他鬓边，这句话说完又偷了个香，然后就拎起盒子后退两步，笑着说：“那我先走了，明天再来。”  
成意看着这人跟阵风似的先占自己便宜后脚底抹油就跑，只恨自己反应慢了没抽他。  
第二天一早，莺儿燕儿伺候成意洗脸，吃饭，成意一上桌发现是昨天楼寓送来的那种粥。  
成意看她们，莺儿解释说：“楼公子早些送来的，说公子喜欢吃，白日他要安排生意，晚上会过来。”还有一句话她没说，楼寓说这两天成意喝粥好得比较快。  
成意把这份好意收下了，既然喜欢没有倒掉的理由。昨天那药他也涂了，就像楼寓说的那样，他好得快点儿，才能早点儿把那回讨回来。  
晚上楼寓来了，今天没人拦他。他见成意正坐桌子旁，桌上摆着些绳子，比起装饰用，似乎更适合绑人。他心念一转，脸上还是那副神奕样子，坐到成意旁边，把粥菜取出来，说：“今天换了，是用小鲫鱼熬的，怕你一直吃一样的腻味。”  
成意没说喜欢，也没假意嘲讽。他看见楼寓拿出来两副碗筷，问：“谁准你跟我一起吃了？”  
楼寓摆上一副邀功模样，说：“乖宝，今天是我下的厨，和厨子学了半天呢，还不准我尝尝？”  
成意挑挑眉。楼寓并不像个会对这种事感兴趣的人，一时间都忽略了他对自己的称呼，只想着楼寓图什么。  
楼寓盛好粥递给他，说：“这鱼粥也不是太难做，前后就煮坏了两回而已，就怕不合你口味。”  
成意听这心跳快了点儿，面上假装平静，不置评价。  
楼寓是想得到点儿回应的，口不对心的贬损也行，看见他若无其事地吃饭，心里叹了口气。  
粥还有点儿烫，但在这初秋晚上吃正合适，咸淡也可以。成意往旁边看了眼那人有点落寞的表情，心想我只是可怜他一回，开口说：“做的还行，就是比起你们家厨子差了点儿。”  
楼寓惊喜地看他，后又开始妒忌起厨子，但还是欢喜多点的。他说：“那要是喜欢，明天……”“我可不想一直喝粥。”  
“那明天晚上我拿别的来，听说有家铺子的紫苏膏可以，我顺便给你带些过来。”


	7. 七

七  
楼寓什么想法呢？喜欢了就追啊。这么个有意思的整天锁他边儿上他才乐意呢。  
这几天也乐得成意不见别的客人，就跟只是他一个人的似的。每天晚上就拿着各种吃食还有小玩意儿往成意房里堆。  
成意见惯了别人送钱送首饰，这些平常的东西他倒觉得新奇，还可以听楼寓给他讲应天府的事，所以每天楼寓来的时候他也只是假模假样地骂一句，连晚饭都开始让准备两个人的。  
一段日子下来楼寓对成意也是知根知底了，从幼时经历到喜好恶憎，都给套了个七七八八。  
说白了，还是小孩子心性，到底是怎么管好这座千春楼的呢？楼寓心里叹气。转而又殷勤地和成意说可以和他去逛应天府，路上还可以试试在船上。  
成意拿他买来的海棠果砸他头。  
楼寓躲过去，拿着他沾了糖粉的手舔，逗得成意扇了他一巴掌，说他是豺狼虎豹。  
成意身体好了，精神也恢复了，但也没撤了自己休息的牌子，一门心思要把楼寓上回来。  
这天晚上两人吃完饭，丫头们把碗盘撤下去，成意屈指敲了敲桌子，翘着嘴角问：“姓楼的，准备好了吗？”  
楼寓知道他一直没忘那事，想都不用想就知道他说的是准备什么。上回看见桌上那绳子就知道成意安的什么心思，他在这房间里待了这么久，还能不给自己找好后路？心里早就想好对策，连假意推脱都没有，脸上一片赤诚。  
楼寓听从指挥躺到床上，看见成意给自己绑上已经动过手脚的绳子，心里一喜，面上一悲。  
成意把人衣服脱了，却没发现楼寓手腕上的绳子已经松了，等让人压床上的时候他还没反应过来呢，手就被腰带绑上了。  
这次是清醒的，成意骂得比上次欢多了。他骂得越大声，楼寓就做得越狠。成意声音弱了，楼寓使的力气也一点儿没减，把人抱到床的角落撞得床幔乱颤。  
这次楼寓出门叫人的时候，莺儿脸色已经平静多了。她这些日子可眼见着自家公子每天就盼着晚上，人一来就什么都忘了。她话本看了那么多能不知道这什么意思？所以对待楼寓态度就跟另一位主子似的。公子这回又在下边是肯定的，这不明摆着吗？  
楼寓和成意清洗完躺回床上，成意这次是死了命咬他脖子，血出来了都不松嘴。  
楼寓任他咬，床上给媳妇咬是应该的。手给成意揉腰，揉着揉着又一挺身把硬起来的东西送进去了，一下顶得成意松了嘴。  
楼寓亲他，说他打算留在汴京。  
成意听这后安静了，心里一阵不知意的欢喜，他以为自己把心思藏得很好，但一脸的舒缓表情一下就让楼寓看了去。  
楼寓就这么侧躺着动作，把人搂怀里，细细地吻，从眉眼到脖颈，轻声地问他：“是不是很高兴？”  
成意没答话，但嘴上不说，反抗已经不是实意的了。  
难得温和地做了一次，楼寓射在外面，用帕子擦了擦，换过被子把人搂怀里，说：“你果然也喜欢我。”  
成意往边上躲他，背过身，也不管他看不看得见，翻了个白眼，说：“少自作多情。”  
楼寓知道他就是嘴硬，但也不咄咄逼人，蹭过去又把人抱住了。  
之后楼寓仍是白天管生意晚上过来，他给父亲去信交代了下这儿的进度，父亲又送过来些人手。  
店开在花街的临街，楼寓是一把手，刚开始运作的时候需要安排交代的事情多，有时候晚上都抽不出空去找成意，后来楼寓把一部分活分派给下面的人。这阵子李延好歹算是静下了心，也是受了他姑父所托，楼寓给李延安排了个管人的活，这个缺儿没人也行，但也能让他长点儿与人来往的见识经验，也省得他整天和那些不成事的纨绔玩乐。  
一个月下来，他终于算是有了闲心，就开始琢磨和成意的事。  
“那块儿玉呢？”  
成意瞥了他一眼，抬下巴示意了一下自己床头那个柜子。  
楼寓走过去一层一层地找。第一层是脂膏，第二层是些绸带，这些都是他们常用的，最下面一层他倒是没有打开过。里面有他那块玉，像是被保存在这儿了，更像是被扔在这儿了。  
楼寓把它拿出来，坐回桌边，笑着跟成意说：“这是我家传给儿媳妇儿的。”  
成意下意识看了一眼那块玉，目光又放回手里的鲁班锁上面，“哦”了一声。


End file.
